


石头

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Red Booklet [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 山围故国周遭在，潮打空城寂寞回。
Relationships: Joseph Stalin/Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia, Joseph Stalin/Ekaterine Svanidze
Series: Red Booklet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842682





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 斯大林再像沙皇，终究不是沙皇。亚历山大一世再不像沙皇，终究还是沙皇。

“您都把它取出来了，就这么塞回去，看都不看一眼？” 约瑟夫暗地抒了口气，借着阴影松开了扣在枪身上的手。

福季一边抚平书上因为他取出夹层而产生的褶皱，一边说：“有什么好看的，不过是老把戏。之前我在一个更大的教区的时候，也见过一些年轻人，用圣经的封皮，包一些不方便其他人知道的秘密书籍。”

“您看起来年纪不大。”约瑟夫的肩膀还疼痛难忍，但这不影响他的判断。福季看起来绝不超过30岁，哪个30岁不到的人会这样说话？

“我说的年轻人，自然是小孩子。躲老师，逃课逃学的事情，小孩子做得才多。我虽然是神父，应该也算老师吧。” 福季说完，用报纸把那本假冒的圣经包好，放回他脚边的袋子里。

那袋子里面装的是约瑟夫“筹来”的“资金”，本来一路颠簸，已经散乱无章，这会儿也被重新整整齐齐码好。福季放回书的时候，约瑟夫听到他嘟囔“幼稚的普加乔夫”。

约瑟夫嗤之以鼻，但这里的确安全。

约瑟夫第二次到这里时，没有受伤，但还是有追兵。福季又把警察说服劝走了，他明明在撒谎，却真诚地好像旁人不信他就是犯罪。

这次福季提出要看看夹层里的“小把戏”：“今天他们或许会再来，我要看上去像瞌睡，又不能真睡着。”

约瑟夫非常痛快地把《宣言》交给了他。他挺想看看这个比自己之前还神棍的神父会有什么反应。他肯定不至于冲出门去告诉警察，但他会不会吓一跳？

“梅特涅？”福季念了一遍这个名字，突然抿着嘴笑了一下，又仿佛叹息一样说道：“维也纳。”

他原本是站在那看，过了一会儿便不由自主坐到椅子上。约瑟夫察觉到他看上去认真，实际上则有强行掩饰的紧张。

他怕的是可能去而复返的警察？还是自己？

福季终于放下了宣言，静静坐着。半刻钟之后他才抬起头。

“他没什么变化。”约瑟夫心里判断，这不算意外，他仍然几乎有点愤怒。

“有点抱歉，我没有看懂。”福季说道，语气像说“有点抱歉，我不吃鱼。”

约瑟夫突然起了疑心，他暂时说不上对方哪里可疑，但这点怀疑压过了他刚刚的些许愤怒。

“有德语版的吗？”福季问。

约瑟夫已经肯定，神父也在怀疑他。

“有。”他说。

约瑟夫第三次带着“筹来的资金”来到这里，没受伤，也没追兵，这次他带了德语版的《宣言》。

福季把两份宣言并排放在一起，手里拿着笔，克制地没有真在宣言上写字。今天他看得很慢，直到天快亮了才把文件还给约瑟夫。

“我还是没看懂，”他说，“但我有点怕你这个小普加乔夫了。” 他顿了顿，“我想这是正常反应吧。”

太正常了，约瑟夫想，如果有下次，他需要把导读带来。


	2. Chapter 2

约瑟夫起了疑心，又或许他原本也没有完全信任过福季。这位神父今天似乎不在状态，从嘴里溜出了一句奇怪的话。

“既然老尼古拉是这样，小尼古拉自然也是这样。”

但眼下这间破败的小教堂还是比外面要安全一些。他分外警醒，就算真有什么情况，也有十足把握脱身。

一点烛光照过，他翻身便坐起来，正好看到福季在门口。

福季无意把自己显得这样鬼祟，这门原本就关不上。刚打发走警察，他才有时间过来。约瑟夫起身的动静让他犹豫了片刻，最后他还是走进来把蜡烛端端正正放好，然后坐下来和约瑟夫面对面。

他其实很紧张，此刻，这个亡命徒的危险远胜过那些敷衍职务的官差。

简直像在自家屋檐下养一只野生的小豹子，自己现在要来把小豹子乖乖安抚住。

“我特地来解您的怀疑，”他不自觉地用回了“您”这个疏远的称呼，“我确实和罗曼诺夫有亲，就是那个荷尔斯泰因-罗曼诺夫。”

约瑟夫心里一跳，不仅是因为听到“罗曼诺夫”这四个字，也不仅是因为听到一位自称皇亲的人居然潜身于这破败之处（如果他是蓄意的，那自己的危险便更多了三分），更是因为福季竟然就这样说出“我来特地解您的怀疑”。

那他早上说的那句话，究竟是有心如此，还是无心之失？他现在来，又是有心无心？

“你多想了，我原本没什么，只是今天恰巧不安稳。”约瑟夫干巴巴地把话抛回去，看福季怎么接。

福季深深地看了他一眼：“明天天亮，您离开之后，为了您，以及我，请不要再回来了。”

约瑟夫没想到这话转眼就聊不下去了。“怎么？”他反问：“就因为你怀疑我怀疑你的好心，你便要赶走我？”

“我不是怀疑，是确信。”福季慢慢说道，他稍稍侧过身，外面情况不明，他们两个只能都压着声音说话，这样坐，他听得更清楚些。“您是我见过最聪明的人之一，我今天说那句话前，便知道您会疑心了，但我还是说了，因为我没什么好愧疚隐藏的，毕竟，我虽然和贵族联络有亲，但如您所见，我一无财富，二无权势。您也果然疑心，我便来解您的疑心。只是话这样说开，我想我就不应该再轻易招待您了。”

“看来你是早就打定主意让我不再来了。”约瑟夫迅速把福季的话又掂量一番，关键点不难找，福季知道那句话在自己耳朵里会有什么意味，只是福季不在乎。

“那倒不是，”福季否认得很快：“我愿意对您坦诚，只是我的坦诚，必然会在我们之间引起裂隙而已。”

约瑟夫沉默了。福季说的是实话，但这实话让约瑟夫更警惕。

“你的坦诚更像是技巧，而不是天性。“他最后有些戒备地下了结论。

要说福季自称与皇室有亲是假不是不可以，然而谁知道罗曼诺夫家那群人有多少不受待见的私生子，福季身上那种与年龄不相符的气质，既不是养尊处优的世家子能有的，也不是攀龙附凤的江湖骗子能有的。

要说福季真是有个什么特殊身份，专门在这诓骗自己这种人入彀，也不是不行。然而这些日子下来，真要算证据，福季早该拿够了，偏偏在自己疑心最盛的时候又跑来剖白，实在可恨。

终究是两路人，晚走不如早走。

约瑟夫拿起随身的包裹，准备跳到地上时，却看到福季眼中的了然。

甚至隐约还有些“不出我所料，你就是疑心，还不承认“的得意。

约瑟夫又吃不准了，他之前在福季身上花了不少功夫，福季看上去也乐于被他下功夫，现在这么直接走人，之前那些又算什么？

他决定再试探一下：“你说的那些话我都信（“但你这个人”，他心里多想了一分），只是你刚刚也承认，你一无财富，二无权势，我来了这么多次，也不见你有亲戚朋友，既然你也是什么都没有，何必赶我走？和我一起走，不也是一样的？“

福季定定地看了约瑟夫一会儿：“我不能和你走。”

他今天语速显得慢了，之前许多次和约瑟夫谈各种事情，甚至包括提到那种”大逆不道“的言论，他都是对答如流又周全缜密，现在他第一次在约瑟夫面前，显示出有意去斟酌词句的样子。

“你说阶级，讲阶级，反对阶级，我之前听不懂，但我大概明白。”他忽然抬手按了按嗓子，好像这个词让他吐字费力，但没有注意他又把“您”说成了“你”。“我和你的心，不会在一个阶级。”

用新鲜词儿去表达确实不简单。他说完这句话就停下来，看看约瑟夫有没有在听。

约瑟夫的眼神变得锋锐，福季看不到他的眼底，心里则明白，自己接下来说的话必须慎之又慎。

“我现在确实一无所有，但我已经习惯了我这些年的一切。而你们，是一种新的普加乔夫，你们要做下事情来的。”他说到这时微微低头，手指扣住了床沿。

“你不用紧张，我不会走火。”约瑟夫说道，他平时就显得十分坚决果断，眼下这十分又再多了十分。“说下去。”

福季抬眼对上约瑟夫逼问的视线：“你们做下各种事情，实现你们的各种承诺，付出你们提到的各种代价。我或许会理解，甚至可能会支持。但终究我们各自走上两条路已经太久，无法回头。总有一天，只要我把自己完全坦承，或者你们把自己完全坦诚，我们，和你们，仍然会有不可挽回的裂隙。”他说完最后一个词便又低下头，等待他这番话的结果。

他有足够的信心，但也有许多隐忧。

他的记忆中有许多生死攸关的片刻，这次谈话也将是日后回忆中的一个。

“好，我知道了。”约瑟夫兜手把包裹一抄，既然双方都明白到这个地步，那就没什么好说的了，不用久留，今晚走和天亮走毫无区别。

福季舒了一口气，危机已过，他看约瑟夫跳到地上，又突然想起些什么。

好像也曾经有那么一个人，这样跳下木筏子，到小船上呢。

也不知那个人现在在哪里。

“你到这个教堂这么多次，消磨这么久，虽然这教堂破了点，不如把那本圣经留给我。”他叫住了约瑟夫。

约瑟夫毫不迟疑地从包裹中翻出那本圣经，福季接过来，从夹层中熟练地挑出那份手抄《宣言》。

他们已经这样做过很多次，也在其他纸上写过很多话，之后把那些纸张再烧掉。

“好了，如果你们将来真做出了事，我这个前朝余孽，就用它做个护身符。”福季故意道，约瑟夫看起来去意已决，福季也有心情开不好笑的玩笑，说着就把那本空心圣经还了回去，抄录《宣言》的纸被翻了太多次，已经有些松薄了，从纸的一面能看到另一面透过的字的凸痕，另一面也是如此。

“如果你真是，我们也不会让你轻易混过去。”约瑟夫说。

“那是自然，什么梅特涅，塔列朗，你们都看透了，何况是我。”福季似乎在叹气。

这是福季第二次提梅特涅，他第一次看到宣言的时候，也是一眼先把梅特涅的名字挑了出来。当时他的语气就让约瑟夫难忘，此刻福季脸上一闪而过的怨尤更让约瑟夫有了些别的猜测。

他观察极细微，确定那份怨尤转瞬即逝，等到“你们”两字说出口时，福季已经更像在轻轻地说：“我拿你们没办法呀。”

那么他是记恨梅特涅？约瑟夫盘算，可是梅特涅的骨头都烂成泥了吧，难道福季祖上的财产地位就是被梅特涅剥夺的？

他这么一思忖，手下的动作难免顿了一下。福季立刻意识到自己冒失了，但他又确实像约瑟夫判断的那样，不那么在乎。

“只是梅特涅、塔列朗既是敌人，也是天才的外交家，纵使他们也不能阻止战争。你们会比你们的敌人在这方面做得更好吗？” 他不算认真地找补一句，话说出口，才发觉这是个认真的问题。

约瑟夫原本在低头给包裹打结，听到这话，心中倒有一股豪气，抬起头说道：“怎么不能？全世界！联合！说了这么多天，你不明白这意味着什么？”

福季看着约瑟夫，嘴唇动了动，但约瑟夫没听清他说什么。

片刻安静之后，福季突然笑了：“你的眼睛是褐色的，很漂亮。”

这话出乎约瑟夫的意料，被这么一提醒，他第一次注意福季的眼睛：“你的眼睛是……蓝色的，也很漂亮，但有点像女人的。”

福季眼中有什么情绪一闪而过，“很多人这么说我。”他把手中的《宣言》仔细折好，他特意做得很慢，直到烛影一闪，再抬头屋内已经空了。

“小普加乔夫。”他叹息道。


	3. Chapter 3

约瑟夫走得很快，福季身上的谜团太多，其中之一就是福季自己。每次和他谈话，福季总是深深切切地望过来，那双眼睛里像有无尽的崇敬、爱惜和赞叹。约瑟夫明白，这只是福季的习惯，谁要真信福季对自己一往情深，只怕就要死在这馨香的蜘蛛网丝上。

即使是这种习惯的眷恋，也深切到让约瑟夫想起另一个人，他很快勉强自己抛开这个联想，那个人早已死去，再不能回来。


End file.
